20 Facts About Domitan of Masbolle
by aries-angel12
Summary: For Sheroes 20 Facts... some K/D. And Buri/Raoul at the end...


_and i'm starting to feel like i'm spamming the board :P_

Title: 20 Facts About Domitan of Masbolle

Summary: For Sheroes '20 Facts'. Slight K/D.

1. He counts the Third Company as his family. Raoul, the much older brother, Flyndan, the brother who always tells him off and acts like a third parent, Lerant as the baby of the family or on occasion the youngest daughter all the brothers protect from the mean court men (or women, in his case). He is closer to the men of his squad then what he ever was to his family, and he sometimes forgets that Wolset and Fulcher are not his brothers.

2. Neal and Uncle Baird are the exception to this rule. Uncle Baird is more like his father then his father, and Neal is his brother. They just have different parents and Neal's the younger son but still the knight.

3. He often thinks that he and Neal would not be so close if they were not purely each other's sanity. It was letters from Neal that kept Dom in the Own, when he was pranked daily in more and more embarrassing ways (which ended with Dom half-drowning Gildes of Veldine and pranking the rest of the men in a epic way that quickly made him a permanent part of the Own). Dom's letters got Neal through the first months of Wyldon's tongue and his grief at his brothers' deaths.

4. Dom doesn't know where he got the reputation as being a ladies man. Really, he doesn't. There were only several minor flirtations with some of the less attainable to the general men women and his reputation was shot.

5. When he tells Kel, Neal, and Merric this, Neal sprays juice from his nose; Merric sprays wine all over the table and Kel just laughs, a clear smirk visible through her mask.

6. Years later, he still hasn't figured out whether it was at him or at Neal and Merric. He doesn't actually want to know the answer.

7. He doesn't like getting praised by anyone. Not Raoul, not Flyndan, not Kel, Neal or random children, adults, knights and etcetera. It's mainly because he doesn't want a promotion. Because that means that things will change from the Own he knows, someone will leave or die or retire from active duty and he'll be even more eligible for matchmaking mothers.

8. He is very glad that Raoul hasn't considered changing the rule about marrying and the Own. Very glad, because that cuts his eligibility right down.

9. He's insulted to be even slightly related to Glasidan of Haryse, being the nephew of his sister. He tells Neal this, who scoffs that they're not related. Dom points out that Neal and Glasidan seem to share the same stubborn trait, and that Dom is related to Neal. It's one of the reasons that Neal is christened Meathead.

10. When several university students come up from Corus at close to the middle of the Scanran War, he immediately writes to Meathead and asks whether he ever had the temptation to dye his hair blue, and sends it by courier.

11. He doesn't question Raoul's orders to follow Kel, or that it was his squad and not Balin's. He would have inadvertently suggested it to him himself if Raoul hadn't done it. He doesn't like to think what would have happened if they hadn't been sent, or if he had been at Steadfast when it happened.

12. He then doesn't like to think that he never hesitated to commit treason, of sorts, for Kel. He doesn't like to think about the fact that he never hesitated about it at all, and if he had been at Steadfast when it happened, he wouldn't have hesitated at all, with or without orders. He also doesn't like to think about how different it may have been if Neal and all of Kel's entourage showed up.

13. Out of his immediate family, Dom is closest to his mother. She's more like her brother than she realises, and it's comforting to him to have 'family' within his actual family. He and his brother don't really talk, and his sister is an empty-headed noblewoman. He doesn't waver in telling her when she tells him to get married that he has met sparrows with more sense then her. The sad fact was that she didn't realise that he wasn't joking.

14. The hardest thing he has ever had to do is write apology letters for the bereaved. He would happily go back to being a plain soldier to escape them. He'd go in the Chamber of Ordeal to live if it didn't mean writing those letters, but that would probably be what the Chamber made him do. His first letter was for Symric, then for the other two that died at Forgotten Well.

15. Writing Fulcher's was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Even with Wolset's help. He couldn't write the letter without the ink smudging with teardrops and even on the final copy, there was a single drop. He tells Raoul this, who then tells him that it doesn't get easier. Raoul then tells him of the letters he had to write after the Immortals War, when a whole squad was wiped out by a bomb. At least Dom could write about Fulcher's courage in following Kel. Raoul couldn't write anything but laments over how stupid the men were to not just wait for the mage to come and check the tent. If they had, then they would still be there now.

16. While Kel and Dom are helping Neal get ready for his wedding, Dom makes a joke about the disappearance of Neal's flirting side. They decide that it must have come from Baird, as Dom has it too. Their joke is sobered when Kel, distracted, then says that Neal's father used to dance with her mother. Neal laughs slightly at the fact he then wouldn't exist or he and Kel would be brother and sister. It's very sobering for Dom to think of Kel as his cousin. It still amuses all of them.

17. Once the war is over, Neal and Yuki return to Corus to marry. By luck, Third is there as well, and it's a proud day when Neal tells Dom that he wants him as his best man at the wedding.

18. He laughs until he has tears in his eyes when a disgruntled Kel storms into his barracks and tells him that Neal has found his sense of duty, and taken one of the girls as his squire. He tells her it's a good thing for the poor girl that Kel and Neal are stationed together.

19. He doesn't expect his introduction to the poor girl to occur in a very compromising position with Kel. It doesn't matter that it actually was entirely innocent, but it matters that Meathead, Kel's squire, and Meathead's squire all witnessed the event. It was worth the complete embarrassment to see Kel's complete blush when her mask slipped, but worth it even more to see the look on Neal's face. He can't help but feel that the girls remember that occasion every time they come across him, though.

20. He doesn't ever feel the need to define his relationship, of sorts, with Kel. When it comes down to it, they'll still, Mithros willing, turn old and grey together. They aren't in a 'relationship' or 'courting', so Dom is still classified as 'single' to meet the Own's requirements, and neither of them want the fuss and bother of a wedding. He laughingly tells Raoul, when his commander makes a sly remark/hint that he knows what Kel and Dom are up to, that at least he and Kel are managing not to waste the twenty odd years before they decided that they should get married. He is disgusted when Raoul just smirks, puts him on latrine duty for a week and mutters before he closes the door "That's what you think." He's never been able to decide on whether or not to tell Kel this.


End file.
